


Art: So You Think You Have Ghosts

by sian1359



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TV's hottest ghost hunting show (and hosts).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: So You Think You Have Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So You Think You Have Ghosts?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944925) by [possible_magic_occuring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possible_magic_occuring/pseuds/possible_magic_occuring). 



> It's easy to create something for fun stories. You should definitely check out the one linked by possible_magic_occuring that generated this cover.
> 
> All images gakked from the web. Inspired by a Ghost Hunters promo pic.

[](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/winterhawk%202016_zpssv6twh8t.jpg.html)


End file.
